


Notes.

by Socialement_inapte



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aléatoire, Gros mots modérés, Illogique, J'en utilise parfois..., Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais, Mais pas trop, Mis à jour aléatoire, One Shot Collection, Parfois court parfois long, Pas de personnage principale, Pseudo-Questions existenciel, Tentative d'écriture, Textes, Two Shot, style particulier, triste
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socialement_inapte/pseuds/Socialement_inapte
Summary: Textes aléatoires et remplis de fautes d'orthographe, souvent (toujours) personelle mais je pense que c'est compréensible.Il n'y a pas de personnage principale, certains textes peuvent avoir une suite si je suis inspirée.C'est ma première "histoire" donc...





	1. Je suis fatigué.

Je suis fatigué.

Et le pire c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis fatigué.

Je veux dire je fout rien, je parle a personne, je m'ennuie quoi.

...

Ou non, comme dirait les gens qui font croire qu'ils font quelque chose: J'attends ... Bon c'est bien jolie tout ça mais maintenant la question c'est j'attends quoi? Hein? Bah j'en sais rien moi je me lèverai bien pour aller chercher une réponse mais je demande bien quelque chose mais je parle à personne, et je bougerai bien mais ... c'est dommage j'attends déjà pour quelque chose choisi ou je ne suis aucune idée.

Alors, allez voir ailleurs avec votre question qui n'a pas encore de réponse, enfin pour l'instant ...


	2. Parle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'ai écris ça à cause d'une "amie" et... disons que j'étais un peu amère...juste un peu...

Parle.

Bah parle!

Qu'est-ce que t'attends?

Parle sinon ont vas pas ce comprendre et si on se comprend pas je vais pas pouvoir t'aider et si je t'aide pas tu ne vas plus parler.

Alors Parle!...

  
Tu veux pas parler?!

Tu c'est quoi c'est pas grave ! Non je t'assure c'est pas grave! ...

Si tu veux pas

parler, je vais parler. Oui je sais tu veux pas m'écouter à mentir en répétant «tout va s'arranger, tu vas aller bien, c'est rien ...» Moi non plus j'ai pas envie de m'écouter dire ça.

J'aime pas m'écouter mentir.

Je préfère quand le silence parle. Je l'aurais bien laisser parler mais il n'est pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Il est Morose, mal à l'aise au point où s'en est presque gênant ou malsain ... Non le silence d'aujourd'hui n'est pas d'humeur.

Mais bon, faut le comprendre aussi! Moi aussi je serai morose si les gens parlent à ma place ... C'est vrai quoi! Tout le monde parle de ça pour dire qu'il n'a rien dit ou qu'il ne veut rien dire. Alors que c'est faux il a beaucoup de choses à dire. Il est très intéressant et peut apporter beaucoup d'informations. On peut dire quand une discussion est détendue ou le contraire ... En même temps, c'est facile de parler à la place des gens sans leur laisser s'exprimer! Personne ne lui laisse le temps de montrer à quels points il peut être un bon traducteur! ...Bon ça dépend des gens mais avec certaines personnes un silence suffit pour tout savoir. 

* Silence *

Toi par contre ton silence n'est pas très logique mais beaucoup de personnes sont ce genre de traduction de la partie du silence. Toi il dit «je ne veux pas parler» mais il dit aussi «aide moi».

Mais moi le problème c'est que si tu parle pas je peux pas t'aider et si je peux pas t'aider tu vas plus parler...   
Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne te donnerai pas de conseil ridicule mais si je te jure que celui-ci peut t'aider ou au moins à aider les personnes autour de toi.

Entraîne ton silence, apprends lui des choses, des émotions, des expressions... Comme ça au moins on pourras comprendre un emmerdeur dans le monde!


	3. Plus tard.

Plus tard.  
Plus tard c'est quelque chose de temporel.  
Plus tard c'est un lieu.  
Plus tard c'est une personne à qui on donne- Non on impose tout nos problèmes, petit ou grand, qu'on veut pas résoudre tout en se promettant que plus tard vas les résoudre pour nous.  
Plus tard il nous rassure.  
Plus tard il nous permet de respirer, de se détendre.  
Plus tard c'est un rêve.  
Plus tard c'est un fantasme qu'on a tous eu une fois, un fantasme dont certains abusent constamment.  
Plus tard c'est ce qu'on utilise quand on est gamin, qu'on rentre recouvert de boue et d'herbe en promettant à nos parents fatigués qu'on prendras un bain plus tard.  
Plus tard c'est une excuse.  
Plus tard c'est quelque chose d'innocent qui, a force d'être utilisé deviendra quelque chose dont on est conscient, dont on sais qu'on l'utilise comme demi-promesse souvent sous l'influence d'un sentiment humain très répandu : la flemme; plus communément appelé fatigue.  
Plus tard c'est une invention.  
Plus tard c'est imaginaire.  
Plus tard c'est créé de toute pièce par nos esprits.  
Plus tard c'est quelque chose qu'on utilise tout le temps, auquel on attribue des montagnes de choses, et pour tant qui n'existe pas.  
Plus tard c'est une défense.  
Plus tard c'est inexistant.  
Plus tard ça promet une explication.  
Plus tard, plus tard, plus tard, plus tard...  
Comment? Vous voulez une explication?  
Oh!  
Eh bien peut-être...Plus tard.


	4. J'aime pas les gens...Mais je fais avec.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je suis une personne qui n'est pas ce que la société appelle "sociable".

J'aime pas les gens.  
C'est un fait.  
C'est simple, clair et nette.   
Ouais j'aime pas les gens, tout ces états d'esprit toutes ses ambitions qui me font passer pour une flemmarde, leurs rêve de grandeur alors que j'ai du mal à atteindre la moyenne.  
J'aime pas les gens.  
C'est gens là, avec leur grands discours, leur airs supérieurs.  
Je l'ai aimes pas.  
Les autres aussi.   
Les riches.   
Les pauvres.  
Les femmes.  
Les hommes.  
Les non-binaires.  
Les pessimiste.  
Les optimistes.  
Les neutres.  
Les intellectuels.  
Les abrutis.  
Les violents.  
Les calmes.  
Les jeunes.  
Les vieux.  
Les morts.  
Les vivants.  
Les puissants.  
Les faibles.   
Les flemmards.  
Les travailleurs.  
Les parents.  
Les enfants.  
Les gens seuls.  
Les bobo.  
Les baufs.  
Les philosophe du dimanche.  
Les personnages politiques.  
Les étudiants.  
Les inventeurs.  
Les marginaux.  
Ceux qui rentre dans des cases.  
Ceux qui sont passionnés.  
Ceux qui s'ennuient.  
Ceux qui aimes.  
Et ceux qui n'aiment pas.  
Ouais, j'aime pas les gens.

Mais je les suporte parce qu'ils ont le droit d'être eux-même.


	5. Une salle noire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'adore celui-ci. Complétement incompréhensible sans contexte, exactement comme moi.   
> Conseil: il faut le lire de plus en plus vite, comme quand on sens la panique monté, puis on ralentis. En tout cas c'est comme ça que je le lis et l'effet n'est pas pareil.

Une salle noire.  
Noire.  
Vide.  
Seul.  
Je suis seul.  
Y'a rien.  
Vide.  
C'est vide.  
Rien.  
Rien.  
Noire.  
Silence.  
Pas un bruit.  
Peur.  
Panique.  
Salle noire vide.  
Toujours.  
Salle noire vide.  
Seul.  
Toujours.  
Seul.  
Terrifié.  
Toujours.  
Terrifié.  
Toujours.  
Toujours.  
Un bruit.  
Bruit.  
Y'a un bruit.  
C'est un bruit.  
Enfin un bruit.  
Porte.  
Porte.  
Unique porte.  
Blanche.  
Porte blanche.  
Porte.  
Sortie.  
Une porte de sortie.  
Bouge.  
Vite bouge.  
Aller bouge.  
Porte blanche.  
Poignée.  
Pas de poignée.  
Pas de sortie.  
Mensonge.  
Illusion.  
Seul.   
Toujours.  
Seul.  
Pas de bruit.  
Toujours.  
Pas de bruit.  
Porte blanche.  
Toujours.  
porte blanche.  
Seul.  
Panique.  
Peur.  
Terreur.  
Porte de sortie blanche.  
Mensonge.  
Illusion.  
Puis ça recommence.

 

Une salle noire.


	6. On est tous réunis ici.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'ai écris celui-ci lors d'un événement municipale. 
> 
> Personne, et je dis bien personne, ne devrait être soumis à ce genre de torture qu'est la socialisation forcé de la part des traitres que tu appelle "parents".

On est tous réunis ici.  
Mais on sais pas pourquoi.   
Pourquoi on est là?   
Pour se rappeler ?  
Se rapprocher ?  
Socialiser ?  
Faire le bilan d'une vie?  
Rire?  
Pleurer?  
Mourir ?  
Jouer?  
Comploter?  
Construire un monde?   
Tuer?   
Critiquer?   
Débattre?  
Échanger?   
J'en sais rien et honnêtement je m'en fous.  
Si jamais je vous est parlé une fois dans ma vie, un bonjour, un merci, un au revoir, une insulte, un mot d'amour, de haine, de la méchanceté gratuite..  
N'oubliez pas que je vous est oublié.  
Que pour moi vous ne m'intéressais pas et si c'est réciproque c'est encore mieux.  
Si je suis pas obligé de parler a quelqu'un ça veut dire que j'ai rien a foutre là.

Alors vous êtes tous réunis ici et je m'en fout.  
Je m'en fout faites ce que vous voulez dans tout les cas je serai plus là pour le voir.   
Et de toute façon je ferai que critiquer.

 

Vous êtes tous réunis ici...  
Et à vous d'écrire la suite.


	7. Il y a des choses ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les chapitres suivants sont les premier textes que j'ai écris.
> 
> Autant dire qu'il sont court et remplis de questions.
> 
>  
> 
> (Et de larmes, mais chuut, ça c'est un secret ;))

Il y a des choses qu'on oublie, ces choses au quelle on s'intéresse plus donc on les oublie. On oublie tout le temps, plein de choses sans s'en rendre compte. Moi j'oublie les gens ou en tout cas ce que je vois comme des gens, des gens que certaines personnes ne voient pas ou peut-être que se sont ces gens qui ne voit pas ces personnes, peut-être que s'est moi que les gens ne voient pas ou peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas me voire, peut-être que s'est moi le fantôme. Le fantôme d'une vie, d'une vie qui n'a rien vus ou qui n'a pas eu le temps. Le temps tout le monde dis en manquer même toi. Toi qui à pourtant trouver le temps, le temps de m'écouter pour la première fois, la seule fois, la dernière fois.


	8. Est-ce qu'il existe ?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et non je ne parle pas d'un prince charmant (c'est vraiment pas mon genre, mais alors pas du tout).  
> Maintenant que je le relis je le trouve confus et naif, sans logique et si on suit pas, peut compréhensible.
> 
> Mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais un jour chercher à être compréhensible.

Est-ce qu'il existe ?

Ce monde où la misère existe pas, où tout le monde est saint d'esprit, où le jugement n'existe pas, où la guerre n'a jamais et ne seras jamais déclarer car elle n'est pas présent dans les rêves les plus fous?

Mais si elle n'existe pas, la paix non plus, n'est pas un monde sans paix et sans guerre, sans tristesse et sans joie, un monde où personne ne se déteste mais aussi où personne ne s'aime? Mais si tout a été n'existe pas-ce que la mort existe là-bas?

Et si elle n'existe pas ça veut dire que la vie non plus. Et même si la mort existe, que serait une vie sans tout ça? Sans problèmes, qu'il soit, sans malheur, sans bonheur, sans personne à détester et surtout sans personne à aimer?

Ce ne serait pas une vie voiture dans ce cas-là elle ne serait que a period that a restera jamais dans l'esprit des gens importants pour nous. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, dans ce cas-là personne ne serait important pour nous, personne ne comptait autours de nous.

Est-ce que c'est ça qui est important? Est-ce que l'important est d'aimer quelqu'un ou que quelqu'un nous aime? Ou est-ce que l'important c'est juste de rester dans la mémoire de quelqu'un pour compte ou de rester dans la mémoire de quelqu'un qui compte pour nous? Heureusement que j'aime encore le temps pour marquer les esprits.

Nan je rigole je fais comme d'habitude: Je m'en fous.


	9. Pourquoi ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des frères et soeurs ?
> 
> Attention, je les aimes beaucoup (pas que je leurs dirais en face...) mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des frères et soeurs qui me ressemble tellement niveau caractère (*toux*de merde*toux*) ? 
> 
> Amour à ma grande soeur (qui ne sais rien de se site (et qui ne sait pas que j'écris (et qui ne lirais pas ce que j'écris de toute façon))) et merci pour cette graaaannnde inspiration suite a notre discussion (*toux*dispute*toux*).

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi je devrais te respecter alors que toi tu ne me respecte pas ? 

Pourquoi je devrais bien te parler lorsque tu m'insulte ? 

Pourquoi je devrais me taire lorsque toi tu me donne toujours ton avis sur tout ce que je fais tout le temps sur un ton de dégout et pourquoi moi je n'aurais pas le droit de te traiter comme toi tu me traite ? 

Pourquoi je devrais me taire ?

Parce que sa c'est mal passer pour toi donc tu as le droit de faire tout ça ? 

Parce que comme ça c'est mal passer entre toi et elle sa devrait se passer différemment avec moi ? 

Pourquoi se serait à moi de changer ? 

Pourquoi se serait moi la fautive ? 

Pourquoi ce serait à moi de me retenir ? 

Et pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui change ?


	10. C'est quand ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ô douce innocence, toi qui me parait tellement débile aujourd'hui...
> 
> Sache que tu ne me manque pas !   
> (Les voix dans ma tête : OBJECTION VOTRE HONNEUR! MENSONGE ! CALOMNIE !)

C'est quand ? 

Hein ? 

Dit moi c'est quand ? 

De quoi « C'est quand Quoi ? » ? Dit le moi c'est tout ce que je veux savoir. 

Comment ça « qu'est-ce que je veux savoir ? » ? Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! 

Quoi ?! Alors après m'avoir raconté tout ça tu me demande de quoi je parle ?!

Après avoir passer ton temps à me répéter les mêmes choses, m'avoir fait les mêmes choses pour les mêmes raisons tu me demande de quoi je parle ?!

C'est Quand ? Hein ? C'est quand ? 

C'est quand que tout va changer ? 

Comment ça « qu'est-ce qu'y va changer ? » ?

C'est quand ? 

C'est quand que tout le monde va arrêter de me juger ? C'est quand qu'on va arrêter de me rabaisser ? C'est quand qu'on va arrêter de me traiter de « différente » ? C'est quand qu'on va arrêter de me regarder ? C'est quand qu'on va arrêter de me lancer des piques ? C'est quand qu'on va arrêter de se moquer de moi ? C'est quand que je vais pouvoir arrêter d'avoir peur ? C'est quand que je vais arrêter d'être terrifiée ? C'est quand que ce monde pourris va enfin m'accepter comme je suis ? 

Jamais ? 

*Silence*

C'est quand que VOUS allez changer ?


	11. J'ai pas choisie d'être là.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je ne crois pas en l'amour (en tout cas je ne l'ai jamais rencontrer), et il ne faut pas croire que se texte en parle.

J'ai pas choisies d'être là. C'est tout.

J'ai pas voulue, ni eue l'envie d'être ici.

C'est toi qui m'a traîné ici.  
Eh fais pas l'étonner! C'est toi qui a débarqué d'en ma vie, qui m'a posé des questions, qui a rie à mes blagues, qui m'a fait pleurer, qui m'a soûler avec ton blabla incessant, avec tes manies a la con, avec tes besoins d'exprimer tout ce que tu ressens à tout le monde, avec ton don d'ennuyer les gens comme tout le monde, parce qu'au fond, tu étais comme tout le monde. Comme toute ces personnes que j'évite et qui ne m'intéresse pas, ces personnes à qui je parle pas et qui me juge et m'appelle anti social.  
T'était comme tous ces connards ennuyeux et pourtant t'es rentré dans mon quotidien et maintenant au moment où j'en ai pas besoin, je me retrouve attaché à toi.  
Toi avec tes sourires, tes yeux brillants, ton insouciance, ta naïveté enfantine, ta façon d'être a fond dans tout ce que tu fait pendants que moi je suis à peine motivé.  
Tu me fait même paraître niais!

Tu reste quand même un gros con.  
T'es qu'un connard, un salopard à qui je me suis jamais attaché, une personne que je déteste et qui me manque maintenant.

 

C'est quand même une belle action de connard. Te barrer au moment où je m'accroche.  
Et me dit pas que c'est pas de ta faute, « j'ai pas choisi » ça aussi c'est une belle phrase de connard au cœur de pierre. 

 

 

J'ai pas choisi d'être là.

 

 

 

Mais j'aurais aimé y être avec toi.


	12. Vous me trouvez égoïste ?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colère quand tu nous tiens...

Moi ?!

Egoïste ?!

Et ça vous étonne ?!

 

 

Et vous alors ?!

Hein ?!

C'est justement parce que vous avez étés égoïste que je le suis aujourd'hui. Vous n'étiez là que pour vous et vous me laissiez de côté ne m'apportant aucune aide. Vous m'avez laissé seul et j'ai dû essayer de survivre.

Alors j'ai fais comme vous.

Ne venez pas vous plaindre et pleurer sur le fait que je suis égoïste alors que je ne me suis pas plains de vous une seule fois. 

J'ai fermé ma gueule.

Ouais, je l'ai fermé et je me suis tout pris dans la gueule. 

Toute vos piques, vos réflexions, vos critiques, vos frustration, vos fiertés. 

J'ai tout pris sans me plaindre. 

 

 

Oui je suis égoïste.

 

Mais j'ai réussi à survivre. 

J'ai dû apprendre a survivre à cause de vous. 

 

Je n'est surtout pas réussi grâce à vous.


	13. Dans les grandes rue (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION POSSIBLE DECLENCHEURS: Référence au viol (léger et rien de graphique mais je prévient quand même) et à la maltraitance (pareil, aucune description a part la réference au coup et au bleus)  
> Donc à un moment dans le texte il y a *** qui signifie que la partie qui suis peut être trop pour certaines personnes, après cette partie il y a encore *** qui signifie que c'est safe. 
> 
> Aussi, un des personnages présent à des sous-entendus homophobes (aucune insultes ni violence) (Même système mais avec ****).
> 
> Je ne cautionne aucune forme de maltraitance ou de harcelment/discrimination. 
> 
> Ce texte à pour but de montrer les point de vues de différentes personnes mais ne contient aucun dialogue. 
> 
> Je suis résponssable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous comprenez.

Quand je marche en ville, dans les grandes villes, dans les grandes rues de ses grandes villes, j'imagine tout ce qui a pu arriver ici. Sur ce sol, devant ce magasin, à ce balcon, à ce feu rouge, sur ce trottoir. Une demande, une rencontre, une nouvelle qui change une vie, une leçon donner, une erreur, une vie sauvée.

Sur ce sol, une demande ; il avait acheté la bague trois mois auparavant mais il était sûr de rien lui, je veux dire il est jeune mais le temps est compté, alors malgré ses doutes il c'est lancé, tout ce qu'il veut c'est prouver à sa mère que ce n'était pas si compliqué, qu'il a réussi là où elle a échoué et que ces enfants à lui ne serons pas des enfants du divorce ou des enfants sans parents à cause d'un job qui commence tôt le matin et ce fini tard le soir.

Alors malgré ses sentiments il prend sur lui et pose un genou à terre.

Il lance un regard de pitié à la fille qui chante de sa voix casser, se disant que bientôt elle ne chantera plus mais tiendras compagnie au clodo assis à ses pieds, et dans son for intérieur il se promet de ne pas laisser ses enfants faire cette erreur.

Devant ce magasin, une rencontre ; C'était sa seule chance pour réaliser son rêve et c'était ce qui s'en rapprocher le plus. Alors ouais ça fait pitié d'être coincé entre un clodo et des déchets, mais là au moins elle peut chanter. Avec un peu chance elle se fera repérer.

C'est ce qu'elle se répète jusqu'à ce qu'un homme en costard cravate s'avance pour lui tendre sa carte, lui tendre une main pour qu'elle réalise enfin son rêve le plus cher, elle est excitée pour ce soir, elle voie déjà le regard fier sur le visage de son père.

Elle envie secrètement, d'avoir un père comme l'homme au balcon qui parle avec tellement de bonheur à sa fille que tous les passants l'entendent.

A ce balcon, une nouvelle ; sa fille au téléphone, il lui raconte tout ce qu'ils feront ensemble quand elle emménagera avec lui, les visites en villes, les cinémas le dimanche, les restaus tard le soir.

Il est tellement excité, ça fait des mois qu'il déprime seul dans son appart alors apprendre que son rayon de soleil, la dernière chose à laquelle il tient, viens vivre avec lui ça le motive.

Il avait eu peur avec les problèmes de santé qu'elle avait mais si elle vient chez lui c'est qu'elle doit être guérie. Il n'entend pas sa fille lui parler, il s'imagine déjà se promener dans un parc avec elle a son bras rattrapant ce qu'il a tant manqué toute ces années loin de chez lui.

Il regarde tendrement une mère en voiture parler à ces enfants, un air sévère mais doux au visage, leurs apprennent les leçons de vie qu'il n'a pas pu apprendre à sa fille.

****

A ce feu rouge, une leçon donner ou une erreur ; Elle est nerveuse, ses enfants sont derrière, mais elle n'y pense pas. Elle a peur d'être en retard, il rentre tôt ce soir. Elle sait qu'elle a beaucoup à faire mais elle n'arrive pas à y penser. Son aîné rentre pour diner mais elle n'arrive pas à vouloir y aller. Elle l'a découvert il y a des semaines mais elle n'arrive pas à s'y faire. Elle ne peut plus le regarder en face, elle ne peut plus dormir le soir. Elle passe son temps à se demander ce qu'elle a mal fait, où est ce qu'ils ont foirés ?

Elle pensait l'avoir bien élevé, elle lui a lu des histoires dans lequel il était le héros qui sauve la princesse, lui a raconter à quel point son mariage sera beau, lui a expliquer qu'un jour il trouvera une bonne fille avec laquelle il sera heureux. Elle voit pas où elle a foiré.

Elle passe ses nuits à repasser ses souvenirs pour voir s'il y avait des indices, une phrase, un message, une photo ; n'importe quoi. Elle voit le feu rouge, baisse un peut les yeux et elle le voie. Là dans le café, en train d'embraser un grand jeune homme. Elle défaille.

Ses enfants suivent son regard avec leur œil innocent et lui pose des questions. Elle se retourne, cache à quel point elle est déçu et dégouter en affichant un doux sourire mais elle garde ses yeux sévères ; elle a une leçon à donner.

En reprenant la route elle garde son regard droit devant, ce soir elle n'ouvrira pas la porte pour qu'il vienne diner.

Elle voit sur le trottoir à sa droite, deux jeunes hommes se serrer dans leur bras, et encore une fois elle se demande : Où est-ce que j'ai foiré ?

****

***

Sur ce trottoir, une vie de sauver ; Il est stressé, mal à l'aise. Il a envie de partir loin sans se retourner. Il ne veut pas faire ça, mais il n'en peut plus. Il se souvient des grandes tapes dans le dos qu'il a reçus la veille, les cris dans ses oreilles, les mains sur son corps, les bleus qu'il a, les insultes murmurées, les pleurs de sa mère à côté.

Ses pleurs qui l'énerves, parce qu'a part pleurer elle ne fait rien pour l'aider. Elle fait semblant, et il se dis amèrement que c'est de là qu'il doit tenir son jeu d'acteurs. Il a caché sa douleur sous des sourires et des rires auprès de ses amis, il s'est fait passer pour un dur en emmerdant les plus faibles, il à jouer le connard de service en draguant des filles pour les jeter après.

Mais comprenez-le, il en avait mar d'être ignoré, mar que la seule attention qu'on lui porte le blesse chaque soir. Alors il est là sur ce trottoir. Dans sa poche, son téléphone vibre ; surement se connards qui l'appelle pour savoir quand il rentrera pour le violé sous les pleurs inutiles de sa mère. Il ne répond pas.

Il sait que ce n'est pas sa mère, il est même pas sûr qu'elle est son numéro, après tout il lui sert qu'à éviter les coups qu'elle devrait se prendre à sa place. Elle le répète bien les soirs où elle a trop bu, qu'a la base il devrait pas exister, qu'il est qu'une erreur et qui foire tout ce qu'il fait ; mais après le lendemain en parlant à ses copines elle prêche à quel points son fils est merveilleux, pour ne pas lui accorder un seul regard une fois à la maison.

Et il y repense, et y repense encore. Et ça l'énerve de savoir qu'il pourra pas s'en sortir. Alors il fait un pas puis un autre, le regard fixer au sol, le bruit des voitures qui augmente le font hésiter une seconde, mais les souvenir d'insulte et de critique deviennent plus forte dans sa tête ; Alors il avance, et avance encore. Plus qu'un pas à faire et c'est fini cet enfer. Il insulte la pluie en sentant l'eau qui coule sur ses joues ; il continue ses pas rageant, vers son dernier tournant.  
A un mouvement de la libération, deux bras l'arrache du bord et l'emprisonne près d'un torse.  
Les mots doux commencent à remplacer les insultes, les mains dans son dos efface un peu celles fantômes qu'il sent dans ses cauchemars, les pleurs de sa mère dans sa chambre seule la nuit, sont remplacer par les siens sur l'épaule de cet inconnu, qui malgré le bouquant dans sa tête continue d'lui parler.  
Qui malgré les bleus sur son corps, le serre plus fort contre le siens.  
Et qui malgré ne pas connaître son nom, là à cette instant, le comprend mieux que quiconque.

***

Et là sur le sol de ce trottoir qui est pas loin du feu rouge qui est en dessous du balcon qui fait face au magasin, ils pensent :

Ça ira mieux.


	14. Dans les grandes rue ((1,5/2)????)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je me présente :  
> Socialement_Inapte, Poète à temps partiel les Samedi et Dimanche, dépressive le reste du temps. 
> 
> C'est une sorte d'entracte, donc aucune référence aux personnages du chapitre d'avant et aucun avertissement puisque ce texte est safe.

Pour faire une grande rue, on doit faire des sacrifices.

Fermer un parc, couper ses arbres, déraciner les souvenir d'enfance qui se sont créé...

Vendre un immeuble, mettre des gens à la porte, les obligeant à déménagés et à quitter ce qu'ils connaissent...

Faut faire de la place.

Alors on détruits des parcs et des bâtiments, remplis de souvenirs.

De première fois, de peine, de joie...

Et on créé ces grandes rues, entouré de nouveau bâtiment ; avec un nouveau parc pour les chanceux.

Puis, dans cette grande rue on refait des souvenirs ; d'autres première fois, de la peine, de la joie...

Mais à une autre échelle, à une plus grande échelle.

Et ce qui était un petit quartier de banlieue devient une grande rue.

Mais pour ça il faut grandir.

Grandir avec les autres ; grâce aux autres parfois...

Alors bien sûr on est triste, nostalgique au début.

Mais lorsqu'on repasse dans le quartier pour voir ce qu'il est devenu ; qu'on fait un constat.

On est fière.

Peut-être que les bâtiments sont plus grands, peut-être que le parc est plus petit...

Mais il a bien grandi.

Certains se casse la gueule dans le processus...

Des bâtiments trop grands avec des parcs trop petit...

Mais ce n'est pas graves, eux aussi auront des premières fois, de la peine et de la joie.

Eux aussi auront de nouveau souvenirs.

Eux aussi, ils auront bien grandi.


	15. Je.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celui-ci risque d'être completé plus tard.  
> Pour l'instant il parle de moi (*toux*égocentrique*toux*) mais je pense que plus tard il deviendra plus général, plus parlant.
> 
> ...
> 
> Les voix dans ma tête : CA N'A AUCUN P***** DE SENS

Je suis une personne.  
Je ressens des choses.   
Je fait des choix.  
Je possède une morale qui peut changer.  
Je reconnais certaines de mes émotions mais parfois je ne les comprends pas.  
Je n'aime pas parler avec les gens inutilement.  
Je suis une fille qui aime les filles.  
Je suis une fille qui aime les garçons.  
Je suis bizarre.  
Je n'aime pas les hypocrites.  
Je suis souvent fatiguée.  
Je préfère ne pas me donner un genre lorsque j'écris.  
Je ne fais pas les accords au féminin ou je les fais.  
Je me parle souvent à travers mes textes.  
Je m'imagine une vie au point où j'ai peur de la réalité.  
Je m'exprime souvent "comme un garçon" à l'oral comme à l'écris.  
Je n'aime pas l'expression "garçon manquée".  
Je suis un peu un garçon manquée.  
Je suis un rat de bibliothèque mais pas à l'extrème.  
Je fais des fautes d'orthographes tout le temps.  
Je n'est pas peur de dire ce que je pense.  
Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de parler à ma famille.  
Je préfère le sarcasme au ton docte.  
Je préfère l'humour cynique à l'humour gras.  
Je suis là pour les autres.  
Je me retrouve sans personne quand j'en ai besoin.  
Je dis ce que je veux dans mes textes.

Je dors souvent.  
Je rêve longtemps.  
Je me réveil rarement.  
Je ne vie pas réellement.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre mais j'en rajouterais surement plus tard.

Je. 

C'est tout, mais c'est déjà pas mal.


End file.
